Ciel : The Jigoku Shoujo
by Kuro Phantomhive
Summary: Ciel, mendapat hukuman, dan diturunkan ke bumi, selama masa hukuman, Ciel harus membantu manusia di bumi yang kesusahan atau dalam kata lain, memiliki dendam. Ciel bertugas mengirimkan orang-orang berdosa ke neraka melalui sebuah situs.


**Summary : Ciel, mendapat hukuman, dan diturunkan ke bumi, selama masa hukuman, Ciel harus membantu manusia di bumi yang kesusahan atau dalam kata lain, memiliki dendam. Ciel bertugas mengirimkan orang-orang berdosa ke neraka sesuai permintaan para korban kejahatan, melalui sebuah situs yang hanya bisa diakses pada dini hari. Situs itu, ber-alamatkan Jigoku Shoujo.**

**Pairing : Sebastian MichaelisXCiel Phantomhive. **

**Genre: Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Desclaimer : Yana Toboso**

**Rated : M (Maybe)**

**Ciel The Jigoku Shojo**

**By**

**Kuro Phantomhive**

**Chapter One ~ Ciel : That Boy, Crying.**

"**Swaying, Swaying ; The Shadow Of The Dead…**

**A Pitiful Hate,**

**A Lost Path,**

**Hating And The Hated,**

**The Futakomori Of The Cracked Mirror,**

**We Come From The Darkness Through All Time And Will,**

**Release Your Hatred…"**

"Ha… Akh…" aku berjalan sendirian, ditengah tengah Sebuah Desa yang terbakar bagai lautan api.

Suara jeritan dimana-mana,

Api menjilat-jilat hingga ke udara, memberikan penerangan cahaya neraka di malam yang seharusnya damai ini.

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAA~!"

Mereka terus menjerit, meronta, berteriak, dan meringis meminta pertolongan.

Namun aku hanya terdiam, terus berjalan, dengan langkah gontai dan arah yang tak pasti.

Api menjilati kaki telanjangku, bagaikan berjalan diatas lahar yang mengalir dari puncak gunung meletus.

Asap-asap menyusup hingga mengotori pipiku, kulitku, seluruh tubuhku yang hanya ditutupi oleh Yukata sependek atas lutut.

Mataku terbelalak, Shock melihat semua ini…

Namun aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa…

Beberapa pepohonan indah terbakar hingga hangus. Rumah-rumah roboh karena habis dimakan oleh api-api ganas yang semakin merembet dan membakar segala benda biotic maupun abiotik yang ada disekelilingku.

Api-api itu, semakin menjilat-jilat seperti lidah-lidah iblis.

Mereka seakan mencari mangsa selanjutnya.

Aku terus berjalan di tengah-tengah neraka ini, dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut mataku, dan sudut bibirku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKHHH!"

"HHYAAAAAAAAA~~~~~!"

"GUAAAAAAA~!"

Mereka menjerit dan meronta, melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka yang sudah hangus terbakar api dari dalam rumah roboh yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

Tanpa aku menoleh pun, aku sudah dapat merasakan, hawa tubuh mereka yang terbakar. Bau hangus dan gosong yang menyengat dari pori-pori kulit mereka yang mengelupas seperti kulit daging ayam saat dipanggang.

Aku tetap berjalan, entah kemana,

Namun seakan aku diiringi oleh api-api itu menuju ke gerbang kematian.

Pada akhirnya, aku berhenti di sebuah pohon besar, pohon itu menjadi seperti lampion malam terbesar di dunia,

Aku tidak tahu entah berapa banyak api yang bergelayutan di pohon besar itu, membakar semua dahan-dahan kokoh dan daun-daun indahnya.

Aku terdiam di depannya, hanya memandangi pohon itu, bagai obor api yang menyala-nyala.

Mataku tidak bisa lagi terbelalak lebih lebar dari ini,

"Ah.."

"Bruagh." Tubuhku terjatuh dengan terduduk di rumput panas yang aku yakin dalamnx 3 menit lagi, api sudah siap untuk membakarnya, serta diriku.

"Huu… hiks… uhuhuhuh… hiks…" aku menangis sesenggukan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"**Are you satisfied now, Ciel?" **Aku tersentak kaget, mendengar suara lelaki tua yang berasal dari hadapanku.

Namun ketika aku menengok, yang kudapati hanya seekor laba-laba hitam besar bermata tiga yang menempel di batang pohon besar itu.

Bola mata biru ku semakin membulat dengan sempurna,

Aku memandangi ketiga bola mata di punggung laba-laba itu,

Semakin dalam… aku memandanginya,

Hingga akhirnya aku terseret masuk ke dalam ilusi.

"Haah…?" tiba-tiba aku sudah berada di dalam air, lebih tepatnya tenggelam.

Namun aku melihat dengan jelas, akar-akar dari cabang pohon besar yang terbakar barusan.

Beberapa pilah dari akar-akar itu bersinar berwarna hijau.

"A-a… a'…" Aku terdiam menatap akar-akar itu, di celah-celahnya, aku seperti melihat tulang-tulang tengkorak manusia.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat pada ayah dan ibuku, kenangan-kenangan lalu, saat aku masih kanak-kanak.

Aku mengingat gambaran-gambaran saat dulu, sewaktu ibuku memakaikanku baju, dan sewaktu ayah mengajakku main.

Saat kakek memainkan suling bamboo dengan lantunan alunan nada yang indah, ia terus memperdulikanku. Meski aku selalu hanya terdiam, tidak tersenyum maupun menyahut.

Aku tidak pernah berekspresi sesuai kemauan hatiku. Hanya '**DIAM'…**

Dulu aku tidak pernah menangis, tidak pernah tersenyum, tidak pernah tertawa, tidak pernah berbicara pada mereka semua.

Namun entah bagaimana, mereka seperti sangat mengerti apa mauku dan isi hatiku.

Mereka selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik, dengan lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang.

Mereka tersenyum padaku setiap saat, selalu memberikanku semua hal-hal yang baru. Mengajakku berbicara seolah aku adalah sebuah obyek yang paling menarik untuk diperhatikan dari apapun di seluruh dunia.

Entah monster apa aku ini…

"**Ciel…"** Aku tersentak lagi, namun kali ini aku mendapati seekor ubur-ubur besar bermata tiga di bagian punggungnya, berwarna ungu, dan menyeramkan,

Menatapku penuh penekanan dengan mata bulatnya.

"**You have released your hatred, and created yet another one." **Ubur-ubur itu hanya menatapku dengan mata besarnya, seolah matanya lah yang berbicara padaku.

"**Such a sin is Heavy…" **ia masih menatapku dengan seram.

"It's not my fault…" Aku menjawabnya dengan suara kecil.

"I didn't do anything Wrong!" aku mulai berbicara dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"It was all their fault!" aku masih menaikkan nada bicaraku lebih tinggi lagi.

"**You are not allowed to go to Hell." **Mata itu mulai berbicara lai padaku.

"**You will stay on the Earth and bear the weight of your sins." **

"**If you refuse, the souls of your loved ones will be left to wander forever."**

Aku hanya tertunduk dalam diam.

Sebelum angin kencang menrpa dari depan, dan menghembuskan helai-helai rambutku hingga menutupi mataku.

Aku memejamkan mata, selama angin itu berhembus.

Dan saat itu berhenti, aku membuka mataku.

Dan kudapati diriku sedang terduduk di atas tanah. Dengan sebuah kimono berwarna ungu dengan corak motif bulat-bulat berwarna oranye dan kuning.

Beserta sebuah pita besar berwarna ungu yang melilit di bagian dadaku hingga ke belakang.

"Ah…" saat aku berdiri dan melihat ke sekeliling,

Aku sedang berada di atas tanah di pinggir sungai dengan sebuah perahu kecil di tepinya.

Dan aku melihat pintu gerbang besar di belakangku dengan jarak sekitar 25 meter terbentang di atas air dari tempatku berada sekarang.

"**From Now On, You Are Ciel, The Jigoku Shoujo."**

"Jigoku… Shoujo?" Aku memegangi dadaku. Bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri atas ketidak percayaan ini.

**Part 1 – The Girl In The Darkness.**

**At 07:00 Am, On The Locker Room:**

"Teng… tong… teng… tong… tong… teng… teng… tong…" Bel berbunyi di sebuah sekolah tingkat Senior High Schools di salah satu daerah di Jepang.

"Ima nanji ka oshiete… Yume to itte…" Seorang anak perempuan dari kelas 11th Grade, bersenandung di ruang Locker seraya membereskan isi Lockernya. Yang bertuliskan nama Maylene di pintu lockernya.

Dengan Earphone menutupi kedua telinganya, dan kabel Earphone yang menjuntai di depan dadanya dingga ke saku rok mini yang ia kenakan.

"Dakishimete…" Kedua tangannya memukul mukul udara memperagakan layaknya Drummer di entah itu band Rock atau Punk atau Pop.

"Haikyou no machi ni, Mioboe ga ari, Anata ga okutta sashin shuu no naka."

"Doushite Hitori… atashi wa hitori… Sugu ni, sugu ni yume nandato kizuku…"

"Gareki wo hashiru, narikake de tobasu, yume kara sameru deguchi wo sagasuno."

"Haeku ikanakya, Haeku ikanakya, dokode anata no koe ga shiteruno"

"Ugoiteiru… Toki no naka shika… eien nante mienainda…"

"Ima nanji ka oshiete…? Yume To Itte… dakishimete…"

"Tomari kaketa atashi no kokoro wo ugokashite…"

"Onegai… tonari ni anata wa iru…"

"Tabun chigau yume wo mite"

"Taiyou no inga iranai"

"Anata no egao ga koishikute…" Anak perempuan yang dikenal dengan sebutan Maylene itu, bernyanyi dengan lepas, sampai masuklah seorang anak lainnya.

"Brughhhh!" Seseorang anak perempuan lainnya lagi, datang masuk dan mendorong orang yang barusan menyanyi hingga jatuh tersungkur ke atas lantai kayu.

"U-Ukh…!" anak yang didorong barusan kembali berdiri, dan memandang orang itu dengan tatapan benci.

"Kau lupa peraturan kelas 11th, Maylene? Tidak ada yang boleh bernyanyi selain aku, The Queen of The Soul." Orang itu memamerkan kecantikan dirinya yang fana pada anak yang disebut Sumire barusan.

"WHATEVER." Maylene membungkuk untuk meraih I-Pod nya yang terjatuh tadi. Dan setelah itu ia berdiri, berbalik badan, dan meninggalkan anak perempuan yang sombong itu.

"HEY~! I'm not Over Yet!" Anak perempuan itu berteriak melengking.

"Don't Dick Around. You Idiots." Maylene menoleh sedikit, menatap Elizabeth dengan tatapan benci bagai pembunuh yang terpantul dari iris Coklatnya yang menusuk.

"Jits!" kata-kata laknat itu sungguh menusuk relung hati si perempuan sombong tadi. Alhasil, ia hanya terdiam memandangi punggung sumire tanpa protes lagi.

"Hikz… Hyaa~ Senseeeeeeiiiiii!" Anak perempuan yang sombong tadi berlari ke ruang guru dan berteriak pada salah seorang guru disana,

"Ada apa lagi? Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford?" Wali kelas dari sang gadis perempuan berumur 15 tahun yang cerewet, bawel, sombong, dan manja ini, kelihatannya jengkel dengan sikap anak muridnya yang satu ini.

Satu kata, 'Pengadu', -itulah kesan yang diberikan sang Wali Kelas ini, Angela Blanc untuk anak muridnya.

"Maylene… ia membentakku dengan kata-kata laknat. Kali ini aku punya barang buktinya…"

"Hhh… apa kau tidak pernah lelah mengganggunya?" tanya guru itu dengan malas pada Elizabeth.

"Ini dia," kemudian Elizabeth meletakkan sebuah tape recorder berukuran kecil di hadapan guru itu.

"Piiiip~!" lalu ia memencet tombol berwarna merah kotak bertuliskan 'Play'.

Terdengarlah suara rekaman dari tape recorder itu.

"_**Don't Dick Around. You Idiots."**_

"Kau dengar sendiri 'kan? Sensei~ kali ini aku tidak berbohong~" Elizabeth begitu memaksa.

"Dari nada bicara yang kudengar, kelihatannya ia kesal padamu, memangnya, apa lagi yang kau lakukan padanya? Kau 'kan tahu sendiri, dia itu bicaranya kadang-kadang tidak ramah. Terutama dengan orang yang selalu mengganggunya. Jadi, sepertinya Sensei harus tanyakan sendiri apa faktornya." Guru itu menopang dagunya di atas meja kerja dengan kedua tangannya yang ditaruh di bawah dagunya. Seraya memerhatikan wajah gugup Elizabeth.

"B-baik. Sensei bisa tanyakan sendiri. Aku akan memanggilnya langsung sekarang." Elizabeth berbicara dengan lantang.

"Ya… ya… panggillah…" Guru itu mengalihkan perhatian dengan malas.

"Mn!" kemudian gadis pesolek itu pergi dari sana.

**07:14 Am, At 11****th****-A Grade Class.**

"What the Hell? Apa yang diinginkan oleh gadis pesolek dari kelas 11th-D Grade itu disini? Dasar tidak berguna."

"Bruak!" terdengar suara meja yang di gebrak oleh salah seorang perempuan genit yang baru saja masuk tadi.

Maylene merenggut, dan menoleh kesal ke depannya,

"What the Fuck are Bitch kinda you Doin' Here?" Maylene berdiri dan membentak Elizabeth di hadapannya. Dengan alis mata yang berkedut kesal.

"Aku? Aku disini untuk menantangmu!" teriak Elizabeth lagi dengan melengking.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya beberapa orang dari kelas itu,

"Eh?" Elizabeth batu tersadar, ternyata dari tadi banyak sekali orang orang dari kelas ini yang mengerubutinya dan menatap tajam kearahnya.

Sepertinya, mereka semua membencinya? Entahlah…

"A-anu… maksudku, Angela-Sensei memanggilmu ke ruang guru. M-maksudku hanya itu kok. Hehe…" Alizabeth setengah merinding dan melirik ke teman-teman Maylene yang menatap Elizabeth dengan jijik dan rendah.

"Jika Maylene kembali dengan sehelai rambutnya yang putus saja, akan kami bunuh kau." Mereka semua kelihatannya orang-orang pintar, karena itulah meraka mendukung Maylene yang tidak bersalah.

"B-baiklah…" Elizabeth keluar takut-takut dari ruang kelas itu.

"Tenang saja, kami akan mengekormu, Maylene. Tidak perlu takut." Kata salah seorang teman laki-lakinya yang berambut kuning.

"Thanks a lot guys. But I'm pretty sure, I can handle her for a moments… I'll made her a small Hell." Maylene tersenyum licik ea rah mereka.

"Hn… baiklah kalau begitu. Make the bitch dead, dare-devil…" mereka semua menyeringai bangga pada Maylene.

Kemudian anak perempuan berambut Merah kuncir dua dengan aura Dare-devil di seluruh tubuhnya, dan bernama Maylene itu melambai pelan ea rah teman-temannya. Dan menghilang di belokan koridor.

**Again, 07:27 Am, At Teacher's Room,**

"Sensei~… Lizzy tadi bertemu banyak sekali Iblis di Kelas 11th-A grade. Hya~ mereka menyeramkan…" Anak manja bernama Elizabeth Middleford tadi tiba-tiba masuk lagi ke ruang guru yang sudah sepi dan membuat ribut lagi.

"Hhh… salahmu sendiri, 'kan sudah sensei bilang, jangan mencari masalah dengan para jenius dari kelas 11th-A itu, kau tidak pernah mendengarkan setiap yang Sensei ea rah ya?" guru wali kelas itu semakin jengkel pada anak muridnya yang satu itu.

"Tapi, Angela-Sensei-" belum selesai ia berbicara, masuklah seorang anak perempuan lainnya dengan penampilan yang bisa dibilang 'berbeda' dari yang lainnya.

Style-nya mirip seperti anak music.

"Which One the devil you mean?" tiba-tiba, anak perempuan Ber-style anak music berambut Merah kuncir dua itu sudah berdiri di belakang Elizabeth.

Elizabeth menoleh, dan melihat wajah horror Maylene dari bawah. Semakin terlihat menyeramkan…

"Itte? Shinde Miru?" Maylene bergumam.

"Hyaaa~! Sadakooo~!" Elizabeth menjerit kerena begitu menoleh, ia mendapati Maylene dengan Aura menyeramkan berdiri dibelakangnya.

Sementara itu sang guru hanya cekikikan menahan geli melihat Elizabeth dikerjai seperti itu.

"Nah… itu dia Iblis yang kau maksud. Iya 'kan? Lizzy?" sang guru malah mendekati jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Elizabeth seraya menghembuskan nafas di telinganya.

"Kyaaaaa~!" Elizabeth semakin menjerit.

"Cukup Lizzy. Kau berisik! Idiots!" Maylene menghentaknya sehingga Elizabeth terkatup diam.

"Well, Lizzy. Let's start. What did you just said ? don't you want to tell the honestly?" Guru itu menggoda Elizabeth di depan Maylene.

"Don't take me in." Maylene hanya acuh seraya memasang kembali Earphone di telinganya.

"Eits~! Maylene, it's the honestly 'bout you." Guru itu mesem-mesem licik ea rah Lizzy.

"What's the truth? Do I did anything Wrong?" Maylene menatap Angela-sensei dengan tidak mengerti.

"Kore wa…" Angela-Sensei menaruh tape recorder kecil di hadapan Maylene dan menekan tombol play.

"_**Don't Dick Around. You Idiots."**_

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**Hyaaaa~ akhirnya~… Kuro publish juga…**

**Hehe, setelah mengalami berbagai masalah fisik maupun psikis (?), waduh? XD**

**Akhirnya Kuro bisa publish juga.**

**Eh, maaf kalau di Chapter ini Kuro memakai peran Maylene, itu semata-mata Cuma karena kuro kepengen aja kok. Kuro pengen ngeliat, gimana sisi lain dari Maylene kalau dibuat menjadi peran yang Egois dan **

**Di sini juga, Ciel nya belum muncul, alias belum beraksi. Hehe. Tapi di chappy 2 pasti keluar kok.**

**Yak, bagi readers yang bersedia, Kuro minta Reviewnya Please…**


End file.
